We'll Just Have to Come Back
by Real Emma Gray
Summary: In the episode 'Hell House', what's in the town that makes Dean say this? This is just a quick oneshot with my opinion on that matter. Dean/OFC


Author:- DarkestAngel18

Start Date:- 21st September 2006

Disclaimer:- I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters. They belong to Eric Kripke.

AN:- Ok, this is just a quick one shot that came to my kind when i was watching the episode 'Hell House.' Near the end of the episode, when they are watching the house burn down, Dean say's 'We'll just have to come back' when Sam suggests this might not work. This is just my idea of what would make Dean want to come back. i hope you like it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**We'll Just Have to Come Back**

Dean and Sam stood in front of the burning Hell House, watching their hunt come to an end. But Sam still wasn't convinced that just burning down the house would stop Mordechai from his hauntings.

"That's the solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?" Sam called at his brother.

"Well, no one will go in anymore. I mean, look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty, but it works," Dean said in response.

"But, what if the legend changes again, and Mordechai _is_ allowed to leave the house?" Sam continued to argue.

"Well, then, we'll just have to come back." And Dean really had no objections to coming back to this town. Not after the night off he had.

ooooOOOOoooo

Dean sat at the bar in the local pub, winding down after the night he had just had. Investigating this whole Hell House thing, he and his brother had just been attacked by the mystery that was Mordechai. Ed and Harry really hadn't been a help either, standing outside with that camera in his face. He knew that a good punch to the jaw would stop them two, but Sam wouldn't hear of it.

Downing the last of his latest glass of beer, Dean tried to get the barman's attention, with no luck. Now, if it had been a woman, it would have been easy.

While he continued to wait for another beer, he watched as a young woman took the seat next to him, leaning across the bar and smiling at the barman. Within seconds he was stood in front of her, asking to take her order.

"Hey Andy," she said with a friendly smile. "You know what I drink."

"Yep. Want me make that two?" he said, motioning to a table in the direction where the girl had just come from.

"Yeah. Might cheer her up a little." The barman, Andy apparently, laughed and walked away to get the drinks. Dean continued to watch this girl, the thought of another beer gone from his mind. Even if she hadn't been as close to the barman as she seemed to be, he could see why he would come rushing over to serve this girl. She was hot. She was wearing a simply pair of jeans and a tight fitting T-Shirt with the slogan 'Angel by Day, Devil by Night' written across it, and she still looked better than any of the girls walking round in mini skirts and tiny tops. Dean immediately felt the urge to find out if the statement on her T-Shirt was true.

Obviously feeling the weight of his stare on her, she turned to face him, amazing brown eyes locking with his and her short dark hair flying across her shoulders.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me like that?" the girl said with confidence.

"Yeah, actually," Dean said, his voice just as confident. "I've been waiting here, trying to get the barman's attention. You walk over and manage to get him over in a second." The girl laughed softly, turning her face away from Dean.

"What can I say?" she said as she turned back to him. "I'm well liked."

"I can see that," Dean said with a smile. "I'm Dean, by the way," he finished, extending his hand to her.

"Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Libby," she said, taking his hand and smiling at him, a very sexy smile.

"Hi, Libby," Dean said, letting go of her hand. "Two drinks? I'm guessing you're not on your own."

"You guessed right. I'm with my friend. She's sat over there." Libby turned and pointed behind her to a girl sitting on her own at a table. She didn't really look in the partying mood.

"Is it me, or does she look a bit…."

"Depressed? Yeah. She's just been dumped, and I thought bringing her out would cheer her up. Obviously not. She's, ermm… not too much fun to be around right now." Libby leaned back against the bar and smiled at Dean again. Before Dean could say anything else, Andy the barman walked back over with Libby's two drinks. She paid him and he made to walk away, but she took hold of his arm.

"Hey, Andy, how about taking my friend's order here," she said, waving a hand at Dean and smiling at him. Andy smiled at Libby, turning to Dean and taking his order.

"I guess it helps to be around you," Dean said as Andy walked away.

"Yep. Quick service."

"So, if your mate over there's not too good to be around, what do you say to a little company?"

"From you?" Libby asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah," Dean said as if that was obvious.

"Why not. You seem like a nice enough guy," Libby said, looking Dean up and down.

"Thanks," Dean said with a smile, glancing over Libby's shoulder just in time to see her friend walking their way. "But I think your friend might have something to say about that."

At his words, Libby turned just as her friend stopped behind her.

"Becki, hey. You wanted your drink?"

"No, I wanted to see what you were still doing over here," Becki asked, her tone not that friendly.

"Sorry. Guess I got distracted. You can blame Dean here for that." Libby waved a hand at Dean again, and he smiled at Becki. Becki smiled back at him, although Dean could see it was somewhat forced.

"Well, since you're ok over here, I'm gonna go home," Becki said.

"But I just got you a drink."

"Sorry," Becki said, turning and walking away. Libby watched her leave, staring after her open mouthed.

"I suppose she's not always like that?" Dean asked.

"No, she pretty much is," Libby said with a small laugh as she turned back to face Dean. "Well, I guess I've got no choice but to stay with you now."

"I guess you haven't," Dean said as Andy walked back over with his beer.

"Was that Becki I just saw walk out of here?" he asked as he set Dean's beer down and took the money from him.

"Yep, still as miserable as ever."

"So you won't be wanting this?" Andy said, pointing towards the second drink meant for Becki.

"Sorry Andy," Libby said with an apologetic smile.

"That's ok, hun," Andy said, smiling down at her and taking the drink.

"What say we exchange that in for a couple of tequila shots?" Dean said suggestively. Andy laughed behind his hand and the 'hell no' look on Libby's face told him his answer.

"No! I don't do tequila. Bad experiences. You know that Andy."

"Well, if the customer wants tequila, I gotta give it to him," Andy said with a smile.

"Andy!" Libby called after him as he went to get the shots. Dean sat beside her smiling, but she didn't look his way. A few seconds later, Andy came back with two shots of tequila and the bottle still in his hand, placing the shots in front of Dean and Libby.

"Thanks," Libby said sarcastically, picking up the shot and simply looking at it.

"You know, I'd be really offended if you didn't take the drink I'm buying for you," Dean said with a wicked smile. Libby just glared at the two men and took back her shot quickly, winching slightly as the hot liquid slid down her throat. Dean smiled, taking back his own shot. A few more of these and this might turn out to be a real fun night.

ooooOOOOoooo

As more patrons of the bar came and left, Dean and Libby sat in the same seats for most of the nights, talking and downing more shots than any human could manage, although neither of them got really drunk. Andy produced himself every now and then, refilling their drinks and their shots.

"So, about Andy?" Dean said to Libby finally. Libby turned to him with a half laugh written across her pretty features.

"What about him?" she asked.

"Well, it's more about the two of you. What, is he like an ex-boyfriend or something?" At his comment, Libby began laughing. Dean watched as she did, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What is so funny about that question?" he asked when she had calmed down a little.

"Sorry," she said, slightly breathless from the laughs. "It's just… I've heard that question so many times from guys who've seen me and Andy talking. And…. Well, it's funny if you're me."

"So, what's the answer?" Dean asked.

"No, he's not an ex-boyfriend. I'm not his type," Libby said with another laugh. Dean just stared at her, confused about her answer. She nodded down the bar to where Andy was stood and Dean turned to find him chatting to, or more like chatting up, some guy at the end of the bar.

"Right!" he said, turning back to the laughing Libby and understanding just what she meant.

"I've known Andy my whole life. He's my best friend."

"Right," Dean repeated. "So he really is…."

"Let's just say it's not me he keeps coming back over here for," Libby said with a sly smile. She fell into another burst of laughter at the look on Dean's face.

"Scared ya, have I?" Libby said.

"A little," Dean answered. "What do you say we go somewhere else where I'm a little less scared?"

This was about the third time Dean had suggested they leave the bar, and each time Libby had given him the same answer.

"We've just met, and I'm not that type of girl," she had said. Dean asked again but waited for the same response.

"Why not," Libby said, shocking Dean a little.

"What happened to, 'I'm not that type of girl'?" Dean asked, staring at her as she stood up.

"Well, you just seem so persistent, I just couldn't say no. Anyway it was the third time you asked," She said, beginning to walk out.

"So?" Dean asked as he followed her.

"Three's my lucky number."

ooooOOOOoooo

They arrived at Libby's house about 15 minutes later, taking Dean's car. He had not even thought about suggesting the motel. Sam was still there.

Libby unlocked the door, backing into the house and letting Dean follow her in.

"Thanks for driving down here, but I don't see why we couldn't just take both cars," Libby said as she threw off her jacket onto the hook by the door. "I mean, now my cars gotta stay there over night, with all those big drunks leering at her. If anything happens to her, I'm gonna…."

Libby was stopped suddenly as she turned and Dean kissed her roughly, almost knocking her off her feet. He caught her round the waist before she fell, pulling her closer to him. Libby returned the kiss, wrapping her arms round Dean's neck. After a few minutes, the kiss calmed and Dean pulled back, still holding Libby.

"I was just making sure you didn't change your mind and decided to drive off," Dean said, looking down into her eyes. Libby laughed softly.

"Like I'd do that to you," Libby said cheekily. Smiling, Dean leaned down and kissed her again as the two of them began walking up the stairs, Libby in the lead. After stumbling on the first couple of steps, Dean gave in and picked Libby up. She obediently wrapped her legs round Dean's waist, pulling even closer to him. At the top of the stairs, Dean stopped, pulling away from Libby and looking round questioningly. Realising what he was getting at, Libby pointed to the door at the end of the hallway, smiling at him. Dean smiled back and brought his mouth down to hers again, steering them towards the room she had just pointed out. He turned, kicking the door lightly open and backing in. He didn't realise where he was going until his legs hit against the bed and he stumbled, bringing Libby down with him. He pulled himself into a sitting position, Libby still wrapped round him, and pulled slightly away from her to look her in the face.

"You're sure about this, Miss I'm-Not-That-Type-Of-Girl?" Dean asked, although he had no idea how he'd react if she suddenly came to her senses and kicked him out her house.

"I doubt you'd still be here and with all your working appendages if you were doing something I didn't want," Libby replied wickedly, smiling down at him.

"Good point," Dean said, drawing her back into him. Keeping their lips locked together at all times, Libby fumbled at the buttons on Dean's shirt as he tried to pull her top over her head. Pulling away from her to remove the top, Dean looked up into Libby's eyes and she looked back into his. The look in both their eyes said that neither of them was backing down from this anytime soon.

ooooOOOOoooo

Later that night, Dean and Libby lay in bed curled in each other's arms. With Libby's head lay against his chest, Dean smiled softly, looking down at the girl in his arms and stroking her hair gently. Feeling Dean's hand run through her hair, Libby looked up at him as if she had just remembered he was still there. She smiled up at him before she started removing herself from the covers and his arms.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, trying to keep her by his side. Libby didn't answer. She just smiled down at him again, pulling away from him and off the bed. She walked out of the room, the fact that she was naked not really bothering her. She walked back in the room a minute later, now wearing a very enticing pair of short pyjamas. Dean stared at her as she walked back towards the bed, his eyebrow raised.

"I was cold," she said as an answer to the question Dean was asking with his eyes, although he wasn't sure that the small amount of material she was now wearing was gonna make her any warmer.

It was now Libby's turn to stare at Dean, a slight smirked curled at the edges of her lips.

"You're looking at me like that because…." Dean asked.

"No reason. I just think I've figured out what kind of guy you are," Libby said, the smile now prominent on her lips.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Dean said, leaning up on his elbows.

"Yeah," she said, leaning coolly against the doorframe. "Tonight, in the bar, I immediately pinned you as a ladies man. Your persistence in asking me to leave the bar with you helped that theory a bit. When I agreed, you then offer to drive, in one car, ensuring that I did come with you. Then, you bring us back to my place and not yours. All in all, that adds up to the fact that you've lasted a little longer than I'd have expected."

Once Libby had finished talking, Dean continued to stare at her, not quite sure what to say. She seemed to certainly have him down to a tea. The funny thing was, unlike most girl, she didn't seem to care about the type of guy he was and what she inevitably thought he was gonna do next.

"I don't think I'm quite following you," Dean said, wanting her to talk on.

"I'm just saying that I've been with guys like you before," Libby continued as she walked towards the bed. "And I'm not gonna be all that offended if you're gonna leave anytime soon."

Libby crawled back into the bed beside Dean, her back to him, and all he could do was stare. This was kind of freaky. Libby really did know everything about the kind of guy he was, and here she was suggested that he left her. Granted, that was what he usually did, but could he do that now?

Yes, that is what he had intended on doing. Wait for Libby to go to sleep and go back to the motel. It was what he always did in this kind of situation. But now things had just taken a turn, and Dean didn't know whether it was for the worst or not. The fact that she expected and was telling him to leave meant that he could easily get away. But he wasn't all that sure that he wanted to anymore.

There was something about this girl. She wasn't the typical girl he ended up with. She was… well, for lack of a better what to put it, she was just like him. She knew this was a one off thing and that she would probably never see Dean again, and that didn't seem to bother her. That's what made him want to stay all the more. The fact that she was different, and he liked that about her.

Edging closer to her body beside him, Dean wrapped his arm round Libby's waist and moved his body comfortably round hers.

"I'm fine here, thanks," he whispered into her ear, leaning back against the pillow.

Libby smiled as she felt Dean's arm wrap round her, but she didn't move. Didn't show Dean how ecstatic she was that he hadn't left just yet. She had said all that stuff, but she hadn't meant.

She hadn't lied when she had said she had been with guys like him before. She had. She had woken up a lot of mornings to find the guy she had been with the night before had just up and left. And it hadn't bothered her. She never really got close enough to a guy to actually want to see him the next morning. Dean was different.

Going in the bar tonight, she hadn't been looking for a guy to bring home. She never did, they found her. And tonight, the right guy had fallen into her lap. She didn't know what it was, but there was defiantly something different about Dean. Something that meant she wanted him to stay. Wanted him to be there in the morning.

Libby position herself so she was wrapped comfortably in Dean's arms, the heat from his body beside her extra comforting as she slipped into a deep sleep.

ooooOOOOoooo

Dean woke up next morning somewhat cold. He opened his eyes to see he was lying in an empty bed, the space where Libby had been now crumpled empty. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and searching round the room for any clue of where she might have been. A second later, the girl in question walked through the door, dressed in a pair of jeans and a white vest top trimmed with black lace across the neck-line.

"You're up," Libby said with a smile. "Good mourning. Now leave." Libby chucked Dean's pants at him and began searching round the room for more items.

"Excuse me?" Dean said, a little bemused.

"Look, I have a job to go to and thanks to you and your one car deal, I also have to go pick up my baby from Andy's," Libby said as she pulled on her boots. "I need to go, so you can't be here."

"Well, why don't you let me give you a lift to get your car," Dean said as he swung himself off the bed and slipped his pants on.

"I'd love to, but I have to leave now, and you're not dressed." Libby picked up her bag and turned to Dean, watching him as he stared at her. Smiling, she walked over to him and kissed him gently. Dean moved to pull her towards him and deepen the kiss, but Libby was too quick. She pulled away and ran out of the room.

"You can let yourself out, right?" Libby's voice echoed up the stairs as the front door clicked open and slammed shut.

Dean didn't move for a minute. He just sat on the bed in his jeans, shirt in hand. That girl was definitely very different to any girl he had ever met. And the likely hood of him ever seeing her again was zero. He had gotten used to that with other girls, but like he had already realised, there was something about Libby. He didn't know what, but he would have loved the change to find out.

Finally coming out of his trance and pulling his shirt on, Dean continued to let his mind try and figure out the mystery that was Libby as he left her house.

ooooOOOOoooo

Stood outside Mordechai's house, a smile swept across Dean's lips as he continued to think of Libby. Yes, he definitely wouldn't mind coming back here some time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN:- Ok, there it is. What do you guys think? I actually have an idea for a sequel which brings Libby back, but I'm not sure whether I should start it or not. I need to know what you guys think first. Please review and give your opinions. It makes me so happy.


End file.
